What is the Point?
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Dillon helps out a stranger with his own hurtful story. Attempt at suicide in the start. This was going to be a one shot, but someone wanted more and I wrote and now I am stuck in this story and truth be told I don't mind. REVIEW PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING!
1. The Point?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!!!!!!!!! Just hit me when I was taking my big puppy for a walk. Enjoy!

And Please review... I want to know what you think!!!

* * *

"Why do I get to meet you? Because I was going to…"

"If that is how you want to view it sure, but really, I just needed to tell someone. A secret this big, I can't tell anyone, and there is no point talking to anyone on my team."

"So, you want me to..."

"Never, But I figure if you want to you will, and I can't stop you."

"How do you not just give up, if you barely win sometimes?"

"Because all the past teams have always one, why would we be any different in the end? If we need help, we can always find help."

"I used to hate heights, Hate them, couldn't stand going to any other floor of the mall besides the first. But after… after… the accident… I can't stop going to them. You wont stop me from jumping, even with you story about being a power ranger. Your… I hope you win, but I don't see the…"

"What happened that makes you want to jump?"

"I… I… He ... brother, my only family was killed … shot… last week. What is the point if everyone gets taken away from you?"

"You live for them… I am searching for someone. My sister, hard part is I don't even know who she is, I don't even know who I am, I don't even know if she is alive, but I wont stop looking, and you shouldn't stop living because you don't know what to do. Live for him, hold the pain and blow it out each day in as big or small breaths as you can. Find something to live for. But," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the edge of the building, "Jump if you think that it would be better. Do you still want to JUMP?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop me?"

"You said I couldn't, that I couldn't stop you from jumping, even with my story, but a guy has to try? Right?"

He turned to walk away and got to the door to the stairs before I called out to him still staring out at the city of Corinth, "What is your name black ranger?"

I could almost hear him smile as he replied, "Dillon… I think."

* * *

The next day Dillon sat in the garage watching the morning news for a report about a girl jumping to her end. He smiled as the news ended and the rest of the team, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Gem and Gemma all came downstairs and saw him smiling.

"What are you so happy about Dillon?" Ziggy asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he got up and walked to his car to sit and play with the keys to the locket that he had.


	2. Found Something?

I heard about the almost robbery at the convenience store, and about how a few power rangers showed up. It had been about a week since I saw him, Dillon, the black ranger. And after he talked me down… I was searching for something, something to keep me wanting to stay. I wasn't having trouble finding it… but I didn't have it pin- pointed yet. I thought seeing him again would help.

I came back today and saw him standing by a black car with the others from his team. Twins were fixing the door and the one in the blue shirt was helping them with an electric screwdriver.

They got a call and all raced into their cars after yelling after the twins, who I guessed were Gem and Gemma. As Dillon drove off first I swear that he smiled at me before turning his face darker and driving off to battle.

* * *

I waited for a while to see if he would come back, and before I turned to walk of I heard the sound of his car off in the distance getting closer. I smiled as I crossed the street to meet him in the parking lot of the store.

His black car pulled in and I noticed that he was not the only one in the car, but also another guy with a green shirt and ruffled brown hair.

"Dillon why are we here? Dr. K wants to talk to everyone and we already have the food…"

"Ziggy that is not food that is snacks and I have someone to see apparently."

I smiled slightly as I walked forward to greet him and Ziggy.

"Ziggy this is… you know I never got your name?"

"Katie, Hello Ziggy." I reached forward with my hand to shake his. He had a small smile on his face.

"Hello Katie," he said before he turned to Dillon and said, "Your going out and meeting people with out me. What would Summer think?"

"Ziggy, don't make me force you into the car."

"I was just trying to find you to say thank you for the night last week. You saved me and I just wanted… needed to say thank you. I didn't mean to cause you problems with your girlfriend Summer."

"She isn't my girlfriend…"

"Yet…"

"Ziggy! Get in the car! NOW!"

"Come on…" Ziggy said as he turned to walk back to the car, "it was just a joke… kind of"

As soon as Ziggy was in the car Dillon turned again to me and asked, "so, have you found something?"

"Kind of, I mean, I think… yes."

"Good. What is it?"

"It's…."

His communicator went off, "Rangers series Green and Black, please report to The Garage as soon as possible!"

"Look, Katie, I have to go, how about I find you later so we can talk?"

"Okay. Gooduck…"

Dillon got into his car and drove off with Ziggy to 'The Garage' leaving me in his wake of dust with a small smile on my face.

* * *

I own nothing!!! Leave a review if you still want more and if you have any ideas... this was just supposed to be a one shot but people wanted more so.... HERE YOU GO!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!


	3. Being late and on the Run

So, thanks to you who have favored and reviewed... you all made my days... again... nothing is mine... besides Katie... and the bunny... Enjoy...

* * *

"Dillon you and Ziggy are late! Where were you?"

"Busy, taking care of some unfinished business that is still unfinished."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, now why did we get called back in?"

"Because Doc. K found a few reading that she wants us to check out on the West gate that she wants us to check out."

Dillon glared over at Scott and as he looked away he saw Summer giving him a questioning look.

'Later.' Dillon mouthed to Summer before heading back to his car with Ziggy to head out to the gate.

Latter, after the attack on the west gate was taken care of Dillon dropped Ziggy off before driving off to find Katie to finish the conversation, he felt that he needed to. What he didn't notice was that Summer was following on her bike… well he did notice; he just didn't let her know that he noticed.

I was standing on the top of the building again, staring out across the day lit city watching all the people walking around. I wasn't going to jump, not now, not unless Venjix broke in. But I had faith in Dillon; I didn't know why but he, he was something different. He was not going to give that easily as others might have.

I saw him park across the street. He glanced up as he got out of the car and saw that he smiled and gave him a small wave before he dashed across the street. I was about to turn away when I saw a motorcycle pull up behind his car and park. She took off her helmet and looked up, and I recognized her.

I turned to the door on the roof as it opened and was about to talk when he said, "Hurry, we have to go."

I ran over to him and he grabbed my hand as he pulled me down the stairs.

"Why are we running from the girl on your team?"

"She is following me and I know she likes a good chase."

Dillon stopped me when we heard the door a few floors below us open. He pulled me through the door next to us and barely shut it so that he could watch through the crack as he ran up the stairs past us and then gently opened the door so that we could rush down again.

When we got to the car I heard her voice from upstairs yelling, "Dillon!"

We got in the car and Dillon drove off fast, laughing and handing me a yellow sucker.

"Thanks… so, where are we going?"

"Here…"

He pulled over at a small park near the edge of the city and got out of the car, so I did too.

"So, we were talking when Doc K interrupted earlier. And since Summer is going to be getting her soon, want to finish the conversation."

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Where I was? On the building, I was staying away from the edge. What, do you have x-ray vision or something?"

"No, I saw you go into the building at a full on mad run, a run of someone wanting to do something stupid, not racing into their apartment because they are afraid of the dark night."

"Oh, yeah I guess, oh, look Summer is here…"

"Hold on," Dillon said as he walked over to her and her bike. They talked low enough that I couldn't hear them but soon enough both Dillon and Summer were walking towards me.

"Summer, this is Katie, Katie this is Summer. Play nice Summer."

I reached out my hand and shook hers with a smile on my face. "Nice to meet you Summer."

"Hi Katie, so how did you two meet?"

"Summer no…:

"He stopped me from killing myself last week. Stopped me from jumping off that building."

She stood in silence for a minute before saying, "Okay, but your better now?"

"For the most part, I hated myself for a while afterwards, then I was sad that a puny tall man stopped me…"

"What?"

"But then I realized why I should stay. I want to make sure that this ends right; I want to see you all win. I want to see Venjix suffer and fall and burn. He was the one that makes everyone go crazy here. He is the source of our problems and I want him gone. So no matter how hard a day is I have my 'thing' that will keep me moving or just keep me alive… I want to see you all win."

Dillon smiled and nodded at me and was about to speak when his morpher beeped and a guys voice started talking over it.

"You guys there are attack bots coming up on your six, and it shows that there is a civilian with you, we are on our way to help."

"What? Attack bots? Those grinder things…"

"Yeah, just stay behind us, we will hold them off until the other get here and someone well get you to safety… Tenaya, how nice to see you, enjoying your walk in the park."

"Attack!"

The bots came at us and Dillon and Summer tried to keep them away from me, but it didn't stay that way for long and soon I was hoping that the other rangers would get here soon.

* * *

Review and Send me love!!!!!!! If you have any Ideas I would love to know and yes I am planning on writing a fight scene for Katie. What do you think?


	4. Broken hands and Doc K

So, I am back... for now. I have two - three weeks of Midterms so I shall definitely be back after they are over. But just incase... someone could try and get me this weekend because it is family weekend... And I probably wont be doing much homework anyway....

* * *

I was backing up, away from the fighting, I hated fighting, I mean, I know how to fight, but I would rather run because then no one gets hurt.

I was backed up into a tree and grinders surrounding me. I don't remember seeing this many before. But now they are everywhere, and everywhere around me isn't good. I grabbed onto the tree behind me and waited until the one that was charging at me to be close enough to jump and bring my feet up to kick and push the grinder back with what force I could bring. It was enough to send it crashing into a few others and bought me enough time to jump away from the tree and run to a more open area, but not far enough away because I was surrounded again.

Over all the fighting sounds I heard a voice yell, "Get rid of the human girl!"

I turned in a circle trying to see how many grinders were around me. I saw Dillon and Summer both trying to break away from the grinders and Tenaya to get to me. Then the grinders lunged at me. I ducked and tripped the ones in front of me into the ones behind me, but right after that I was grabbed and raised into the air by cold metal claws. I sent my feet down hard knocking the head of the one holding me causing it to drop me. I landed on my knees and hands and quickly rose to my feet to block a grab and sent a punch back, ignoring the feeling of my fingers breaking.

I sent a kick forward and landed it on the chest plate of the grinder but it grabbed my foot and threw it up causing me to flip and land on my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I flipped over in time to see the one that was going to get me get knocked away by silver and gold lights. Then the green ranger was by me, pulling me up.

"We have to go, run," he said as he pulled me away from the fighting and pushed my into the backseat of Dillon's car. "Stay down." Then he was gone to the fighting.

I stayed down not knowing what to do. I was so scared and the adrenaline from fighting was coursing through me. I heard yelling and explosions and screaming from a girl. I looked up and saw broken grinders everywhere, and rangers facing away pointing weapons at a giant metal Robot, but it was to far away to make sense of it. Just then I was pulled from behind and a mouth was clamped over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

My hair was pulled back and I saw that I was in the grip of brown leather decked out girl with long brown hair and a black facemask that looked like it was built into her head. She pulled my hair back making my eyes water and slowly brought her hand of my mouth.

"Human…"

"Robot Bitch…"

"Shut up and listen. Soon the rangers will be gone and this city will be Venjixs' and you will all parish…"

"You talk a lot for a Robot killer," I said as I slammed my foot onto hers and my elbow into her gut making her loss her grip and I yelled out in pain for my arm and hand causing the rangers to notice me and Dillon and Ziggy came running over while the others went into their Zords.

Dillon grabbed me and shoved me at Ziggy before turning his attention to Tenaya. "ZIGGY GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

I looked at Ziggy, not being able to see his face through the face shield, but knowing that it was Ziggy in the there and that he would do whatever he had to do to make me safe. "Run," he said as he held my unbroken hand and pulled me into an alleyway between two buildings.

"Hold on to my arm," he said as he dropped my hand and pushed a button on his morpher.

We disappeared from the alley and appeared in a science lab with a women sitting at a whole bunch of computers typing and talking and with out looking up said, "Ziggy, please get back to the fight. You zord is ready for you."

Ziggy ran off leaving me with her, the woman who I guessed was Doc K. I walked around behind her and watched the screens in front of her with different colored bars flashing and bouncing around. I stood in silence until she stopped typing and put her headphone down and turned around to stare at me.

"Hi," I said weakly as I waved slightly.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE!!!!!!


	5. Red Stoned Bracelet?

I waited in silence for a few seconds before she started to talk. "So, you are the girl that Dillon wanted to save so bad. What is so special about you?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just raised my left hand up and brush a few strands of hair behind my ear while saying, "I don't know, maybe he thought that it was the right thing to do." I noticed her eyes stayed on my bracelet, the silver band with the big red rock.

"Nice bracelet."

I looked at it and then back at her before putting my arm behind my back and turning around as seven people cam running into the room that we were standing in.

"Katie! Are you alright?"

"I am fine Dillon. Just fine. Thanks for brining me here Ziggy, and hi to those that I have not met."

"I'm Scott, this is Flynn, Gem and Gemma, and who are you? Why did they attack where you were?"

"They could be for many reasons. None that I know, and that girl didn't seem to know who I was. Just wanted me dead, like the rest of us. What would they do if they killed everyone? They would have no purpose any more and it just doesn't make sense."

I noticed Gem and Gemma also staring at my bracelet and I remembered the day that I got it.

* * *

"_Here, I want you to wear this. It looks better on you then on me."_

"_But you never take it off, it means so much to you."_

"_But so do you Katie, and I want you to wear it. It has always brought me good luck, and I want you to have it."_

_He slipped it on my wrist and held my arm up in his eye level in the bed and smiled as he slipped our fingers together and pulled me closer to go to sleep for the night._

_

* * *

_

"Katie, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just remembering stuff. So, can I go? I mean, I am 26 years old, you don't really have the right to hold me, and no one is after me…"

Dr. K nodded and Dillon powered down and turned to walk me out as everyone else powered down and went walking out into the garage to do what they did on their own. But once outside the twins Gem and Gemma came running up.

"Can we talk to you alone real quick?" Gem asked.

"Sure," I said as Dillon walked down to the corner of the block.

"We know," Gem started.

"... what that bracelet is…"

"... and so does Dr. K. She will…"

"… want to study it."

"And everyone in your group will want me to tell stories that I can't tell, stories that are to painful to share. And if you three know what it is, you already know what happened to the others and me. I can't go over that yet. So, sorry, no, you can't have the bracelet, because that is all it is anymore, nothing more, nothing less. You have your own, you even created your own."

I turned and ran to catch up with Dillon to walk to my place, but not before Ziggy and Summer came running up to us to walk with us.

"So, Katie, tell us about yourself, what do you do during the day?" Ziggy asked.

"Simple secretary job at the hospital, just keep track of the old and new records of the citizens. 9-5 job, decent pay, health care, fun stuff. Also, I help run a soccer program through a school for students after school from 3-7. I can only make it from 5:30 – 7 but I show up then to do my part."

"That sounds like fun. What got you into doing all that?" Summer asked.

"My first boyfriend, who didn't make it, started the soccer club and my brother was working with him when he started college with us. I wanted to get it going here for them but couldn't be in charge of it. Wasn't ready at the time. Don't think that I will ever be ready to fully run it."

"Sorry, about your boyfriend…"

"And your brother," Dillon added so that no one would ask about him.

"Thanks. I don't live that far, I can go alone, if you don't want to walk that far."

"Nah," Dillon said with a smile as he looked at Summer while she was looking ahead of us, "It is all good."

Ziggy pushed himself between Summer and me, causing her to walk around behind us to walk next to Dillon. I chuckled a little knowing full what he was doing.

* * *

Comments

So, I don't like doing this, but I see that many people read my little stories, yet no one is reviewing, and I would like to know what people are thinking about them. So please review. Tell me what you think, if you have any pointers, dislikes. Has any one figured out the mystery .....


	6. Tea

Sorry about the wait everyone. I don't really know what to say about why I didn't upload besides at first it was school and then stuff at home... anyway here it is!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!  


* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The rangers did amazing things. Saving us each day from a new monster sent to take us out, take out the human race. I heard that at one point the black ranger, Dillon found his sister. And then he lost her the same day. That was when he stopped by my house.

He just showed up at the door at midnight.

When I answered the door I was in a tank top and boys pajama pants rubbing my eyes.

"Dillon? What are you doing here?"

"I… I… Summer said that I could talk to her, but I… I came here… Can, can I come in and talk?"

I moved out of the way and allowed him in before closing the door and leading him into my small apartment. I showed him to a spot on a couch before going to the small kitchen and potting on a pot for tea.

"I woke you, I should go…"

"No, I am up, so sit and stay, plus I have to go to work in two hours anyways at the hospital for a early shift. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I found her today, and got her back, only to be taken away from me."

"Your sister? Right? Who is she?"

"Tenaya 7."

"Oh well, can't choose your family, or who they become, by themselves or not."

"You took that well."

"I am used to surprises Dillon," I said turning back to him. "I have known rangers before you, I went through many different surprises that this just fits with the story. Don't worry too much, in the end, you will get her back, rangers usually always have everything work out for them. You just have to have faith."

While Dillon sat and I stood, we were silent, and when the water started to whistle, I jumped a bit before laughing as I turned around to grab the kettle.

As I poured water into my mug with my tea bag Dillon started to talk again.

"How did you know about other rangers?"

I looked up at him with a sad smile, "I dated one, was engaged to him, when the world went to hell, he got me here, but went back out to help get more people here. He never made it…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nonsense. I miss him, but I know that he is still here with me. Also, I need to know, is that Doc of yours been asking about me?"

"Yes, but does it matter?"

"Tell her that I will come in soon and talk to her. Not that I want to but I know that I am going to need to. Tell her in two days."

"Why is it that she wants to talk to you?"

"She learns, she is a learning machine, and I am something for her to learn from, something that she can learn about the past from. It doesn't help that she can't learn what I know from any computer program, she doesn't seem like the kind of person that wants to learn from other humans, especially ones that she deems lower then her intelligence."

I took a seat across from him and sipped my tea watching him relax into the seat.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really, and if I do, I don't dream, I have nightmares from a past I can't remember."

"Hmm, sorry. You are welcome to use the couch to try and sleep some. I am going to go and shower soon and get ready for the day. But please don't feel like you have to leave, I should have made it known before, but you and your fellow rangers can use this place as a sanctuary whenever you need too."

I stood watching him lean back a bit more, looking totally calm, which was not a look I would think that anyone would see on him. When I finally got out of my shower, dressed and back into the living room, I saw that he was still sitting but his upper body was laying down on the couch and his mouth was open with a little drool coming out of his mouth.

I covered him with a light blanket before writing a small note out for him telling him that the door would lock behind him and that I hope that he dreamed of something besides the past.

I smiled as I shut the door behind me and made my way to the hospital.

* * *

Reviews = Love!


	7. Hospital Attacks

So, I had an good day, cause I had a plot bunny that was helpful for not only this but a paper that I have to write. So here is this. And only a few more chapters soon. Promise... but that is if anyone actually reads this and cares. Any who......  


* * *

I moved around the third floor of the hospital trying to get out without being caught. It had only been four days from when Dillon had stopped by, and two days ago I was supposed to go talk to Doc K but I hadn't been able too do to the fact that her and Ziggy had gone missing. Now, doctors, patients, and guards were trying to kill everyone.

I saw a young girl pressing herself into a doorframe with tears pouring down her face trying not to scream in fear facing someone or something down a hall that I couldn't see. I raced forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling her into me and into an open room that I hoped was empty. I was right.

I shut the door and closed the blinds, pulling the girl to the floor behind the bed.

"Don't get up, whatever you do you have to stay down."

"You're not… not leaving me… Are you?"

"I…"

"Please don't. My mommy… she… she tries to hurt me… but I was a good girl…"

"I wont go, but we can't stay here, it wont be same much longer." I picked up my wrist and stared at my bracelet.

"What is that?"

"Protection."

"_Things are going to be getting bad soon. We can all feel it. This, I told you it was a bracelet, my old morpher. It is protection for you, if you find yourself alone and need help, just hold the red button down and help will come for you."_

"_What is getting bad?"_

"_Something is raising and coming soon, something worse then all of us rangers have ever been through before, and we are all going to have to fight."_

"_No, most of you ex-rangers have families, you can't fight. It isn't fair to everyone, to those that don't know."_

"_I know, they know. But we are making a way to protect them, anyone that we are connected to. But you, I want you to have this to keep yourself safe."_

"_But…"_

"_IT is protection, use it if you need too."_

I pressed the button down for a few seconds and when I lifted my hand both the girl and I gasped when the light started to blink. A little version of a red power ranger popped up and started talking, "If you are watching this, and you are not me, or you are e and you just don't remember… again, help is on the way, whether it is my team, or the newest team, a signal is showing where you are to the good guys and help is coming, so just sit tight and rel… oh, keep your guard up."

I looked down and then snapped my head back up when his voice popped up again and this time he was just wearing his regular soccer jersey and his hair was all messy.

"Hey Katie, if you are watching this, I am gone. Not by choice, though that may not seem like the way you may put it. But this is what I am love, once a ranger always a ranger. Now, I want you to know, I love you. I always have from the first time I realized that you and your brother was so close. All those nights you came over, I just wanted to join in… Okay, I don't have much time, I just stole this back from you to update the message. I want you to know that I want you to be happy, and if I make it in whatever is coming you aren't going to see this anyway. But if I don't, I love you, and I want you to be okay."

He disappeared and that was when I heard yelling outside the hospital and I crawled to the window and pulled myself up and looked out and saw Flynn.

"Up HERE!"

"You need to jump!"

I knew that I was on the third floor and that it was going to be scary for the girl, "I have a girl with me, a young…"

But that was when the door burst open and a hybrid came in raising her hands. I rushed to the girl and picked her up and started off running and smashed through the window falling down to be caught in a red force field so that I was a few inches from the ground. I straightened up before it disappeared and landed on my feet. I sat the girl down and turned to look up at the window and saw that the hybrid hadn't followed us.

"What did you just do lass?"

"No idea, and we can not stay here!"

* * *

Reviews=Love!


	8. Memories

Don't own. Hope that you enjoy. Reviews = Love  


* * *

"Where should we go?" I asked Flynn.

"The garage has been taken, so I have no idea."

"What about the safety caves, mommy always tells me that if something was to happen to make my way to number four safety cave in the park two."

"I think that she means the storm caves?"

"What do you mean by park two sweetie, do you remember the name of the park?"

I hung my head slightly as the young girl shook her head until Flynn's voice snapped me back to looking forward, "Can't get to the park anyway."

In front of us were dozens of red eye glowing hybrids and Grinders.

"Turn LEFT," I shouted.

"Where are we going?"

"Drop us off at my place, we will be safe there."

"THAT IS ACROSS TOWN!"

"Not that place, Right TURN right!"

"Where are we going?"

"The Soccer House. Safe guards were put into place years ago from what I could remember."

"That alley, drop us off in the alley. HERE!"

I jumped out of the car and grabbed the little girl who was already trying to jump out the open window.

"Flynn, go, but send anyone here, tell them it is a safe zone."

"Lass…"

"GO!"

I ran to the door and slammed my hand onto the keypad, which glowed and the door rose up. I set the girl down and she ran in. I turned to face Flynn, "Flynn, I get it, you have to go, more people need you, your team needs you."

Flynn gave me a sad smile before turning his head and speeding off.

I looked down the other way of the alley and saw no grinders or attack bots; I put my hand on the keypad on the inside and the door shut.

"What is this place?"

Turning to the younger girl I looked past her and looked at all the screens, many giving static due to there camera's being destroyed, but many still gave an image of areas of town over run with grinders hulling off humans and hybrids dragging others off too.

"Conner, what is it I am supposed to do with all of this? How is this supposed to help?"

"Who is Conner," came a small voice from the corner.

"Conner was…"

* * *

"_Katie come on, let me take you out tomorrow night, I promise that I will have you back to see your brother in time for your date night with him."_

"_Conner, I don't know…"_

"_You know, your brother has no problem with me taking you out on a date, and he is my roommate."_

"_Just because he trusts you…"_

"_Hey guys, what are you two talking about?"_

"_Ah, Curtis, would you please tell your sister that going on a date with me is a good idea?"_

"_It is Katie, you should go."_

"_FINE! If it makes you leave me alone, fine, one date."_

"_Great, pick you up at your dorm at six tomorrow! See you later, got to run to class."_

_

* * *

_

"_You enjoyed your date with Conner and you know it!"_

"_Shut it Curtis!"_

_

* * *

_

"_I have a secret to tell you Conner."_

"_I have a secret to tell you too, but I think I already know yours hun."_

"_How?"_

"_Your brother and I live together, we talk. Plus I once walked in when he just got back from the shower, I saw the scars on his back."_

"_Oh… then tell me yours."_

_

* * *

_

"_You haven't talked to him in days Katie, Conner is worried. What did he say to you?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Conner, Prove it."_

_

* * *

_

_Standing in front of Conner and his team, looking at their weapons, looking at the pictures, "You all…"_

_All at once they said, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."_

_

* * *

_

"… A great man, with friends that could create anything."

"Like a Power Ranger?"

"Exactly like a Power Ranger."

**Across Town in Katie's Apartment:**

"AHHHH! Where is she! She would have come back here! You, go out with a group of grinders and find her."

Tenaya 15 stood in the once clean room, and tipped over the last standing chair while the machine she just commanded left taking many grinders with him. She walked over to the counter with the photo album on it, and flipped through the photos until one caught her attention.

"Let's move out," she cried out as she ripped the photo from the page and headed out.

**Soccer House:**

As the door shut again for the fifth time from letting in a hand full of survivors, I heard the sound of grinders coming from one of the ends of the alley.

"Everyone, I need you to be silent as a mouse. No talking, and try not to scream if something pounds on the door."

"What?" A man said.

"Quiet," I hissed as the noise of grinders became noticeable and there was a pounding on the door.

"No one move or make any noise," I whispered.

"I know that you're in there girl! Come out and…"

We stood in silence until a loud crash on the door made us all jump. I raced to the computers and brought up the camera's from the alley and saw through the smoke that the grinders where all busted up and the black ranger was facing off with Tenaya.

"Dillon…"

At that moment he brought his hand into the air and I noticed he had a gun looking thing in his hand with a green liquid in it. He slammed it down into her arm and the green liquid shot into her.

She screamed.

I turned away from the monitor and ran to the door slamming my hand down waiting for the door to open.

"Hurry up you stupid door."

I ducked underneath it and ran to him sliding on the gravel in my black work pants tearing holes and cutting up my knees.

"Is she okay?" I asked as she shook in his arms and the metal on her forehead disappeared.

"I don't know."

We watched her, not noticing the people surrounding us.

Then Her eyes popped open.


	9. Endings are only the Beginnings

The last chapter of What is the Point?

* * *

"Dillon, you are okay?"

"Yea, Tenaya, I'm fine. And so are you."

"Why are you helping her?" Came a small voice behind me, and I turned to find the little girl standing there.

"Because, she is like your mom, Venjix was using her. They saved her, which means that they can save your mom too. Okay?"

"Oh… I guess. Are you going to help them save my mommy?"

Tenaya looked at the little girl before nodding with a small smile, "Of course I will."

"We should go Dillon, he was going after the tower."

"You going to be okay with all these people?"

I looked at Dillon and smiled, "it is almost over Dillon. I can feel it, well more this," I tapped my red bracelet, "can feel it. So, yea, we are going to be fine. Go, finish this, save the world."

Dillon and Tenaya ran off to Dillon's car, not looking back as they got in and drove off.

"Everyone, back inside!"

* * *

I looked out at the City; news reporters were everywhere, covering different aspects of the city and the damage that had been done.

* * *

The rangers helped me look for the girl's mother, but we couldn't find her. Many of the hybrids had either been found dead, or had not been found.

I took in the little girl, Rose, telling her that I would help care for her until we could find her mom. I couldn't find a way to tell her what we both knew, that her mom was gone forever like my family.

* * *

I stood in front of Doc. K. and the rangers holding my picture album.

"I don't know what you want me to say. It doesn't work anymore, I have tried to get the message back up, but it seems that it was a one time deal."

"I would still like to run a few test on the bracelet."

"I don't think so. Sorry. Haven't taken it off in years, not going to anytime soon. What do you want to know about the rangers before you?"

"Start from the beginning, tell us about the rangers that you knew."

So I sat down, opened the album and pulled out the DVD that Conner gave me when he dropped me off in Corinth.

"This is the beginning…"

* * *

Reviews = Love

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
